Test and reward
by Annaleigh Darkwood
Summary: Damon is helping Elena train her new vampire senses, giving her direction and pointers along the way. If she does well there maybe a reward in store. Un-beta'd so if there are any errors please let me know. Please feed the plot bunnies with reviews. This is my first story.


"take a deep breath. What do you smell."

"Blood."

"how do you feel?"

"Hungry."

"what else?"

"My gums ache, my skin feels like its covered in ants, and my mind is swimming with want."

"good Elena. Now find the source but keep your distance I'll meet you there."

I rush forward the entire time trying to remember that I was told to keep my distance. The bloodlust is so strong nd I know that I'm suppose to fight it but I don't know if I can. i dodge nd weave through the trees, bounding over rocks and fallen trees. Finally I reach the falls and see a group of people all huddled a round a guy. He has to be the source of the blood scent.

"Well done Elena, now how are you going to get to him?"

I hone my hearing and listen to what the group is saying.

"We need to go get help or flag down a car or find cell phone reception" a blonde rambles on.

"You stay with him and we'll go up the hill and try for cell reception and try to flag some one down" the guy in green shorts said.

"three of them are going up the hill to try and get service. I should be able to say that I was sent down by their friends who are waiting on my friend with the car."

He smirks at me, and then nods his head chuckling. He turns and we both see the group running up the hill toward the road.

"heres your shot Elena don't blow it. If you do well theres a reward in it for you" Damon challenges.

I wait a moment and then head down the hill toward the blonde and the injured boy. The scent of blood getting stronger. It is taking a lot of my resolve to keep from vamping out. The ache in my gums gets stronger and the hunger and growl of my stomach grow. I steel myself and remind myself that a meal is only a few feet away.

"hey I saw your friends up the hill they said someone was injured. I have some medical training from college. I'm going to be a nurse, maybe I can help" I say.

"where are they at? If they found you why didn't they come back down with you?" the blonde questioned.

"oh well my friend was bringing up the car we were camped farther down and I decided I wanted to see the falls before we headed out, so I walked. I told them to wait for him he should be here any minute."

"oh, well, if you can help please do" the blonde replied.

"why do you go see if you can find two sturdy stick as logn as his leg in the woods while I make sure he doesn't have any other injuries?"

The blonde darths off into the woods doing as I asked. As soon as I hear her far enough I way I listen for the group up at the top of the hill. They seem to be moving farther down the road in their search for reception.

" I am gonna set the bone. It will hurt some but when she gets back with the sticks we will tie it in place."

He nods at me. I stand beside him and shift his hip so his leg is straight. I grab his knee and ankle and gently start to turn the leg back to a straight position. As I turn the boy passes out. This is my chance, I sit the boy back up and let my fangs slide from my gums releasing the ache that they have been causing. Finding the pulse point I let my fangs break his skin and take two long drinks before I hear the girl returning.

"what happened?" she asks rushing to his side.

"he passed out from the pain when I was setting the bone."

"oh, um, well here are the sticks. What do we do now?"

"I am gonna make a splint."

I grab a shirt from the pile of clothes and tear it in two, struggling some so I don't alarm the girl. Then I place the sticks on each side.

"hold those in place while I tie this off. "

"what about the gash to his thigh?" she asks as I tie off the splint.

"I am gonna tie it off too."

As I finish tying off the cut I hear the kids on the way back. I turn and look at the blonde.

"you will not remember I was here. When your friends ask about his leg you will say you remember something from one of the magazines in a doctors office about how to turn clothes into a splint. When you friend asks about me tell him he must have been hallucinating from the pain."

I rush back through the woods to where Damon was standing. Then my phone goes off with a text.

'Meet me back at the boarding house I have a treat for you.'

I smile and rush throught the woods toward the boarding house. When I get there I burst through the door barely remembering to close the door behind me. I rush up the stairs to damon's room to find him completely nude and covered in different yummy things to eat off of him. I kick off my boots and throw my jacket to the floor, then walk toward the bed.


End file.
